The Nintendo Prophet
by Helmet 798
Summary: Sam was playing his 3DS, when an angel appears in his console and gives him instructions to change the world; the first step is to change Playa De Losers, one contestant at a time. How will he do that?


**Chapter 1: The Calling of Samuel  
**

* * *

_Once upon a time, at Playa De Losers..._

Sam just bought Tomodachi Life for the Nintendo 3DS. He put the cartridge into the portable gaming console and turned it on.

"Finally! I've been looking forward to playing this ever since that Nintendo Direct last April." Sam stated, before chuckling slightly. "Gee, I've been talking to myself a lot lately."

Sam turned on the start screen and created a Mii that looked just like him.

The Mii looked Sam straight into his eyes and said "Peace be with you Samuel. You have found favor with the LORD."

Sam cleaned his ears with the tip of his finger. He chuckled slightly. "For a second there, I thought that my Mii addressed me as Samuel, even though I typed my name in as 'Sam'."

"Correct Samuel." His Mii responded. "I am no ordinary Mii; I am a messenger of the one true God."

Sam's eyes widened. He pulled the Tomodachi Life cartridge out of the portable console and threw it to the ground. "You need to get rest Sam." The gaming geek told himself. "You are hearing voices due to your fatigue."

All of a sudden, Sam's 3DS floated up through a supernatural power. Upon the screen a human face appeared. "Wow Sam. I wouldn't expect you to be the type of person to disrespect a game cartridge like that."

Sam blinked before screaming like a little girl. "My 3DS is possessed by a demon!"

The 3DS sighed. "I told you already, I am a messenger of God. I am not a messenger of Satan!"

Sam's face lost color. His body started sweating. "What do you want with me?!"

The screen on the 3DS smiled with compassionate kindness. "I told you, you have found favor with God himself. He's seen the way you've kindly treated everyone, including your girl friend Dakota, in spite of her mutation. You are destined to be a prophet to all the nations, but first you must minister to your friends in the _Playa De Losers._"

Sam calmed down a bit. "Do I even have to minister to the mean guys and gals?"

The screen on the 3DS raised his eye brows. "What, do you have a problem with that?"

"On the contrary!" Sam said, his voice raising with excitement. "I've been wanting to be friends with contestants like Courtney, Eva, or Dave, but it's been difficult. Courtney kicked me where it hurts when I asked her if she wanted to hang out some time."

The 3DS chuckled. "Now I can see why God chose you to start this movement."

"God didn't tell you why he chose me?"

"No he didn't." The screen on the 3DS confirmed. "God doesn't tell the angels everything. Heck, half the time he just orders us to give a message and we do it. It's a part of the job."

Sam pulled out a notebook. "OK, so what do you want me to do?"

The 3DS responded. "Start a Nintendo Club. And get the help of two guys to get the club organized. Cody and Trent."

Sam started writing down the instructions. "OK start a Nintendo Club, get Cody and...TRENT?! But he's still acting like a deluded psychopath with that cult he started revolving around the number nine!"

The angel, speaking through the speakers of the console, said. "Trent has the gift of knowledge, of perceiving the spiritual meaning behind all numbers. You will need him to be fruitful. Don't worry. God has a plan to get his mind in the right place."

Sam processed what the messenger told him. "All right. I will do it!"

* * *

So I got the idea for this story a week ago, and a funny thing happened on that day: I was on a bus in Downtown Denver and someone came up to me and asked me if I knew what John chapter ten, verse ten said. I responded with the first chunk of the verse (The thief comes only to steal and kill and destroy) and he was really excited. He started ranting about a lot of things, including the numbers nine and ten. I basically met the Psycho Trent that RedEyedWarrior, I'll Cover Angel and Collins, and so many others have written about in real life.

Most people would find that eerie, if not horrifying, but I took it as a sign to start writing this story. This story is partially inspired by some things going on in my life now, but I'm gonna let the story speak for itself. I am planning to update this every Wednesday. Be sure to give constructive criticism. God bless!


End file.
